


The CEO and the Superhero

by Clover_Rose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drama, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family, Gunshots, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, It’s kinda hilarious tbh, Medical stuff, Oh And injuries, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Accident-Prone Superhero, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, did I not mention that already?, hugs for everyone, just not in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_Rose/pseuds/Clover_Rose
Summary: ''Yeah,' Pepper thought. 'You must love me a lot if you leave me alone to take care of a kid I haven't even met yet.''Or, a story in which Tony has to go to a meeting five hours away for the day, so Pepper’s left to take care of Peter. It doesn’t go so well, to say the least.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story! I reposted this from _BreakingAway_ on Wattpad, so I hope you all enjoy it. All credits go to them.
> 
> Disclaimer; this story has been reposted and is originally written by _BreakingAway_ on Wattpad. All credits go to them, and they have the link if they wish to reply to comments as well. ;)
> 
> Enjoy, everyone!

Pepper, after six steady months of knowing the boy existed, still had yet to meet Peter.

 

In all honesty, though, it wasn't because she didn't want to meet him. In fact, because it was such a rarity that Tony opened up to someone and let them in, she loved the idea and would've been thrilled to meet the boy. But, between their scheduling conflicts, and her coming and going from place to place as CEO of the company, she never could. So, when Tony asked her to spend some time, and, basically entertain, the kid since he had to go to a town five hours away for the day, she wasn't on the shocked side, more than she was on the surprised.

 

"Wait, hold on a minute," She backtracked, a quizzical look placed on her face, as she leaned on the work-desk in front of her. Ever since she became CEO, she was always on the move and, thus, had to keep track of her own meetings more than Tony's. "I'm confused. Why are you going out of town again?"

 

"Business meeting, Pep," Her boyfriend replied absentmindedly, as he held a screwdriver between his teeth, handed her a Starkpad, and did all while handling a pair of tweezers, so he could make a new upgrade to Peter's suit. "Totally forgot about it till last night. Apparently, I have to go to Addison or something? I don't know." Wondering how Tony was able to talk with a screwdriver in between his teeth, Pepper pushed the thought aside as she sighed and cast a look at the tablet in her hands. He was right; he did have to go to a meeting, and it was one that required him, and not her.

 

"Okay." She gave in. "So what am I supposed to do?"

 

Tony shrugged, as he took the screwdriver out of his mouth. "The kid's coming over for the weekend. His aunt is on a vacation," He stated as if it couldn't have been more obvious. "Just spend some time with him. Or, worst comes to worst, talk to him. Peter loves speaking to people, he'll open up easily."

 

"Okay." Pepper nodded, but still felt hesitant and out of her element, as she protested again. "But, Tony—"

 

"Now," Tony said as he took his goggles off and grabbed a blue jacket, along with a pair of black sunglasses, from a table nearby. "If I leave now, I think I actually make it there early and make a certain someone happy." Tony sent a knowing look in Pepper's direction, before pulling her close and landing a quick kiss on her lips. "So, I'll see you later, 'kay, babe? Love you, and I'll try to be back in twelve hours, tops. Promise.”

 

Spinning in her heels, but still standing in her spot, Pepper turned around rather quickly. However, her attempt was unsuccessful, as Tony swiftly left the room and escaped her view. 'Yeah,' She thought, as she stared down at her hands. 'You must love me a lot if you leave me alone to take care of a kid I haven't even met yet.'

 

A few minutes later, Friday's robotic voice rang from the house, telling Pepper that the kid was here. Her heels clanked as she made her way down to the front door of the all mighty avengers tower. The door opened to Happy, and the kid that she could only guess was Peter.

 

She was immediately surprised. He was so young, way too young to be a superhero. He looked around fifteen! He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with a logo that said "decathlon team" and brown pants. His hair was somewhat messy, not styled, but still managed to highlight his features and make him look attractive. He had dark brown, kind eyes, that when Pepper looked closer, she could see he had experienced much pain. Tony had briefly told her of the kid's past, but she didn't know the details.

 

"H-Hi, Miss. Potts!" Peter said nervously.

 

"Hi, Peter!" Pepper said while shaking his hand. "Please, call me Pepper."

 

"Ok, well then hi Pepper!" The kid was so nervous, and she thought it was adorable. His geeky nature reminded her of Tony. "Thanks so much for letting me stay this weekend. I really appreciate it."

 

"It's no problem," Pepper said with a smile. Once they both walked into the compound, Pepper suddenly got nervous. Fiddling with her hands and looking down, she doesn't really know what to do with herself. She had never been the best with kids, but people always assumed she was better than Tony, so...

 

"So..." she stated somewhat awkwardly. "What do you want to do?"

 

"Oh, I'm up for anything Miss- I mean Pepper," Peter said with a shy smile.

  
Pepper scanned her mind for fun things to do that wouldn't require her to talk to the kid. She finally settled on the idea of a movie. "Do you want to watch a movie?" She inquired.

 

"Sure!" Peter stated.

 

They ended up on Tony's big soft couch in one of the living rooms that was probably worth more than Peter's entire collection of items, sitting in front of a huge plasma screen tv. They ended up a few feet away from each other, watching Empire Strikes Back.

 

"S-so, where did Mr. stark go?" Peter asked while still managing to intensely stare into the tv screen.

 

"Oh, he had to go to Addison. A business trip or something." A sudden look of disappointment fell upon Peter's face. Pepper could tell that the kid was really looking forward to hanging out with Tony. She immediately thought of ways to make this situation better. She did not favor being the replacement. Being the person that catches the fall for Tony sucks most of the time. She was not going to let this kid's weekend get ruined just because of her boyfriend.

 

"I have an idea. How about we go to the tech store and pick out something nice for you?" Peter's face immediately lit up. Pepper may not be the best with teens, but she sure knew how to make a nerd happy.

 

"That would be super awesome! Thanks so much!"

 

 

... 

 

 

  
Next thing Pepper knew, her and a fifteen-year-old Spider-Man were walking through the doors of a big tech store. Peter's eyes went large and he ran around the store and drooling over all the tech, just like a dog with a treat. He was so much like Tony. Pepper hoped he wouldn't be too much like him.

 

"Look at that! Is that a hygtv 7 circuit set? Holy crap, it's a hygtv 7 circuit set!" Peter's voice went high as he seemingly fanboyed over the entire store. As Pepper watched him she could only describe him with one phrase; childlike wonder. It seemed to sprout from his eyes, his hands frantically waving around, his mouth gawking at all the gadgets and gizmos.

 

"Do you want that Pete?" Pepper asked.

 

"O-oh, y-you don't have to get me anything. Just being here is totally awesome! You-"

 

"Nonsense," Pepper cut him off. "I'm getting you something, and you're going to like it," Pepper said with finality. Peter gave a simple sweet smile and said a very sincere thank you.

 

Pepper paid for the weird thingy with Tony's credit card. (Hey, if he is going to make her babysit, she might as well have fun with it.) They were walking towards the door when the hairs on Peter's arm stood straight up. He looked down at his arm and then back at Pepper with fearful eyes.

 

"Spidey sense," he stated before they suddenly heard a loud bang. Six men, all in black outfits and ski masks, walked into the store with guns.

 

"Everybody get down on the ground!" They shouted, pointing guns at people's heads and taking tech from nearby tables.

 

Peter went into protection mode. His expression suddenly turned very serious, and he quickly and quietly grabbed his web shooter from his pocket, attached it to his wrist like a bracelet, (an upgrade he had worked on with Tony), and hid it with his sleeve. "Pepper, get behind me," he said, sounding dead serious. She reluctantly moved her feet to stand behind Peter.

 

"Peter," she whispered in his ear, "please, don't. Please, just stay—”

 

"I can't let them hurt innocent people, Pepper! I'm sorry," Peter said as he stood up. "Hey bad guys! You shouldn't be stealing," Peter shouted at them, much to Pepper's horror.

 

"Seriously?" One of the robbers said to one of the others. "He does realize we have guns and he is like, twelve, right?"

 

"Hey! I'm fifteen!" Peter said, embarrassed. "You know what? That’s it!" Peter said as he whipped his arm up and shot a web towards the rude shooter.

 

And so the battle commenced.

 

The guy dropped his gun as his hands were ties together with webs, and was then stuck to a wall. Peter smiled, and got prepared. Two other ones shot bullets at him, which he easily dodged. He then webbed the two guys faces, used the webs and gained momentum, and then swung between them. He then pulled the webs together and the two robbers smashed into each other, knocked unconscious.

 

"You guys could make a great couple!" Peter laughed.

 

Peter saw a fourth shooter trying to help the first guy that he defeated, but Peter lazily webbed him up as well, and knocked him unconscious. However, during that part of the battle he did earn a punch to the stomach. He doubled over, breathing heavily, but turned around just in time to see a fifth guy run up and try to body slam him. It didn't work.

 

Peter just side stepped and the guy tripped and fell flat on his face! Peter webbed him to the floor with little to no effort.

 

Perer laughed. “You look like one of my friends on gym day!" He cackled.

 

He was still recovering from the punch and laughing at the stupid guy that he didn't notice the last robber creeping up behind him. The robber seemed scared of the gun, and like he didn't want to even be there, but the guy took his chance anyway.

 

He heard Pepper shout "Peter! Look out!" with her voice sounding high and shrill, before he turning around to attack. But before Peter could crack a joke or act fast, a loud gunshot sounded through the air, and he felt a sharp pain in his chest before he doubled backward and fell to the ground.

 

"Peter!" Pepper shouted, running over to the shooter. The man in question was looking down at his gun, shaking with panic etched onto his features. Grabbing the closest item to her (which happened to be a large toolbox), Pepper aimed and smashed it over said criminal’s head.

 

"P-Peter, talk to me kid," Pepper said, her voice shaking with worry, as she leaned over the young hero. Holding his face in her hands, her strawberry blonde hair brushed against his face, and she softly tapped his cheeks in an effort to wake him up.

 

Peter’s eyes opened, but if Pepper hadn’t seen his chest slowly, weakly, rising and falling, she wouldn’t have even known if he was alive. His chocolate brown eyes, once happy and full of life, were now dulling and beginning to look glazed over, as his complexion looked pallid and ashen.

 

“S’rry,” Peter slurred, a few tears leaking out from under his eyelids, as they fluttered shut. “Pepp’r, I-I’m so—I’m so s’rry...”

 

And the last thing Peter heard, as he passed out, was Pepper yelling for help.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; this story has been reposted and is originally written by _BreakingAway_ on Wattpad.

"No, no kid, come on, stay awake," Pepper rambled, as she shook Peter. "Quick! Somebody call 911!" She yelled, as she turned around to face the crowd.

 

One man dialed the number on his phone, reporting what happened.

 

"They're on their way, M’am, don't worry, he‘s going to be fine," the boy told Pepper. He looked around twenty, with blue eyes and messy blonde hair. He shouted at an employee to get a medical kit.

 

Her delicate hands put pressure on the wound, a few tears dripping down her face from the drama and stress of the whole situation.

 

Pepper grabbed the medical kit from the boy's hand the second he jogged over to her, not caring if it was considered rude. Her hands moved automatically, unzipping the container and reaching for the bandages. She wrapped the bandage around Peter's chest and back, covering the bullet hole. She wasn't going to take the bullet out, considering the doctors could do that and that she would most likely injure him more.

 

Eventually, after doing everything she could, she sat back on her knees, her feat under her rear. The same boy from before came over to her, telling her that help was on the way and that everything was going to be okay. Her eyes traveled to his face, pleading for comfort that the boy didn't know how to give. He sat down beside her and put one arm over her shoulder.

 

"What's your name?" she asked.

 

"Nick," he stated, voice soft and sympathetic. "Are you his mother?" He asked, watching someone else try to help Peter.

 

"No," she simply stated, looking down at her blood stained hands. Her face seemed to be paralyzed, not moving, for fear of having to face emotion. Pepper was a very strong woman, after having to deal with Tony for all these years. She got used to it. But, seeing a kid get shot in the chest, while trying to protect those around him, was just too much. She had only met him a few hours before, but she could already tell the kind of person he was. He was the kind of person that lit up the room when he walked in and made all the storms go away. She could see why Tony loved him.

 

Suddenly, her ears perked to the sound of sirens getting closer. She broke out of her trance and raced over to Peter. Once the police and the EMTs busted through the door, she started shouting at people to come to help the kid laying on the floor, bleeding.

 

Two women came over and ripped the young superhero from her arms, before setting Peter on a stretcher and carrying him into the ambulance. Another EMT, this time a man, came to her and wrapped a blanket over her shoulders. He tried to get her to sit down, but Pepper was having none of it.

 

"I'm coming to the hospital with him," Pepper stated with finality, trying the push the man out of her way.

 

"Miss, with all due respect—”

 

"My name is Pepper Potts. I am the CEO of Stark Industries. I have power. And whether you like it or not, I am coming on that ambulance, and I am riding with that kid to the hospital. So stand down. Because if you don't, I _will_ run over you."

 

He sighed. "Fine. Come on."

 

They both ran to the vehicle, hopping in. Pepper stayed out of the way, let them do their work to keep Peter alive. She called Tony and informed him of what happened.

 

"Tony, listen to me, you-"

 

"I'm coming right now. What hospital?" The redhead sighed and gave him the location.

 

 

...

 

 

Tony flew in through the hospital doors and ran up to the receptionist faster than Quicksilver.

 

"Hi, what can I help you with," the receptionist said without looking up. Once he did look up to see Tony Stark, a look of surprise plastered itself on his face. "M-Mr. Stark! I'm sorry, I-"

 

"Tell me what room Peter Parker is in," Tony said, ignoring the man's stuttering.

 

"Of c-course, sir, room 302." Tony was gone before the man could say have a nice day.

 

Tony just about barged into the room, only to see Pepper sitting on a bench in the hallway outside of it. Tony ran over to his girlfriend. They looked at each other for a moment, standing there, not saying anything. And then Pepper ran into Tony's arms and cried.

 

"It was so scary Tony, I thought he was going to die, I thought I was going to die," she mumbled, crying softly into her boyfriend's arms.

 

"I know, babe, I know," he stated while looking at the door to Peter's room.

 

 

...

 

 

Hours later, Tony was sitting on the same bench, with an almost drained coffee cup in his hands. His girlfriend was resting her head on his shoulder. She was sleeping soundlessly. Suddenly the doctor came out. Tony jumped up from his spot, and Pepper immediately woke up.

 

"How is he?" Tony asked, scared to hear the news.

 

"He's going to be okay. He got very lucky, the bullet missed his heart by two millimetres," the doctor said, leaving Pepper to cover her mouth with her sleeve in a shocked gesture. "He flatlined twice during the surgery, and it will take some time for him to recover. Dr. Banner performed the surgery. Thank you for calling him," the doctor said to Tony.

 

They had called Bruce because the other doctors would be confused about Peter's healing factor.

 

"Can we see him?" Pepper asked lightly.

 

"Yes. Come on in." They opened the door to find a very pale and sickly looking Peter, connected to a ton of machines through tubes, wires, and an oxygen mask. They sat down beside the unconscious boy. Pepper lightly brushed his hand and retreated quickly when the boy started to mumble and shift his head. His eyes fluttered open.

 

"Guys?"

 

That was all he said before Tony and Pepper crashed into him with tight hugs, carefully avoiding his wound.

 

"Peter, oh my God. Listen, it's all gonna be okay, alright? It's gonna be okay, I promise, kid, I promise." Tony said to the boy. 

 

"Tony, it's okay," Peter said softly. "I'm okay." He was pretty weak due to blood loss. "I'm sorry that I scared you guys."

 

"Don't be sorry, Peter," the redhead said to him with a smile, as she rubbed his arm. "We're just glad that you're alright."

 

Suddenly Peter's eyes widened as he shot up like a rocket. "Aunt May! Oh, shoot! What am I going to tell her?!" He panicked, as Tony held him down.

 

"Chill, Underoos, chill. By the time she gets back, it won't look like a bullet wound anymore. We'll just tell her something else happened."

 

"Ok, but can I take a day off school?" Peter asked. "Maybe two?"

 

Tony laughed. "Oh no, young man, you're taking two weeks off," he told the kid with a cocky grin.

 

Peter huffed angrily. "Fine. But I'm having Ned bring my homework!"

 

Tony scoffed. "You need a life, kid." He then ruffled Peter's hair with his hand and begun to leave the room with Pepper. "Get some rest."

 

Peter snuggled under the blankets he was under, laid his head sleepily on the pillow, and closed his eyes. "Okay. Goodnight, Dad."

 

Tony almost closed the door before he did a double take. "What did you call me?"

 

"Nothing," Peter slurred before closing his eyes and shutting out the world completely.

 

 

...

 

 

Two days after the shooting, Tony held a press conference to keep Peter's identity safe. He thought about paying the witnesses to keep quiet, but they had already told everyone. Wearing his black and white suit, his hair styled and gelled, Tony Stark went in front of a ton of tv recorders, newscasters, and reporters at his press conference. He confidently told them that Peter was an intern at Stark Industries and that he had web shooter tech because he was helping Tony test it. He also told them that the reason he was at the store with it is that they were buying some extra tech, that Stark Industries couldn't provide, to make the shooters better, and he wanted to take it with him. Naturally, everyone believed him because he's Tony Stark. So, that settled the whole matter.

 

Peter was moved to the hospital in the Avengers tower and was recovering nicely. Peter and Pepper had grown quite close, and Tony called them the two P's in a pod. He was very proud of himself for the pun. The other Avengers called them the spicy family because of the nicknames they made up with for them: Pepper Potts, Tony Salt, and Peter Paprika. It got very annoying, but that's what they were. One big, spicy family.

 


End file.
